


if you love me let me go

by peraltiago0101 (orphan_account)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU of florida, F/M, What I Think Should Have Happened, and then some stuff after that, basically following Jake and Amy's lives after Florida, mentions of some family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peraltiago0101
Summary: Jake and Amy's life during and after florida:) :) :)





	1. i'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> things you should know:
> 
> Jake was the only one to go - not Holt (because I wanted to focus on peraltiago)  
> pimento didn't go anywhere either, he and rosa got married quickly before jake left  
> from jake and amy's point of views
> 
> I am british so you are gonna see a lot of 'Mums' and 'centre' and all the rest and they are not spelling errors

**Jake**

"I'll wait for you"

Those were the last words Amy Santiago had said to him. The only words he had heard from her for a year. A year. 6 months ago he got a letter from her, and she, being the amazing human being she is, made sure everyone in the squad, including Hitchcock and Scully, got to say something. He liked hearing what everyone was up to. How Diaz and Pimento were happy and living together. How Boyle had a son now, Nikolaj, whom Jake new was gonna have the best childhood, growing up with Charles for a dad. Holt and Kevin were finally together again, and just celebrated they're 20th anniversary. Terry's twins were starting primary school after the summer. And Amy. He almost expected the words she would say to him. He knew that the squad would want to read this letter when it was done so she couldn't go too off the rails with 'I miss you' and 'I love you, so much', but he knew, he hoped, that she was feeling the same way he was. or rather he didn't hope, he didn't want anyone to ever feel like he did. alone, and depressed and so far away from everything he knew and everyone he loved. He missed his mum so much it hurt, and for the first time in a long time, he even found himself missing his dad.

Jake lay on his (not his) bed in his (not his) house that he hated. he spent a lot of time here. He worked nights as a Janitor because then he would have an excuse for being awake, instead, because he didn't sleep. When he closed his eyes he could only think of Amy, and Brooklyn, and the life he was missing out on. It used to bring him some level of comfort but now it was just salt on a very open wound. one that refused to heal, that he didn't want to heal. He hadn't slept for more than 6 hours a night since he got to Florida. But he knew that the marshals were probably sleeping like babies, not doing anything to try and catch Figgis. That's why he decided to take things into his own hands, or at least that's what he told himself. Definitely not because he was pissed off and all he wanted to do was bash Figgis' brain in with a rock.  He was gonna catch that son-of-a-bitch before he had to spend 1 more night in Florida.

And he knew exactly how he was gonna do it.

 

**Amy**

Every morning she was alone. She woke up in an empty bed. She used to sleep In his NYPD t-shirt, but she wore it so much it didn't smell like him anymore. He was fading from Brooklyn, his desk had been cleaned out to make was for the new guy that everyone hated for no other reason than he was Jake's replacement. replacement, she hated that word. As if anyone c9uld ever replace Jake Peralta, the love of her life, the one that always made her laugh, even if the world was ending. The one who made her heart so full it might burst, whenever he gave her that cute half smile that made her warm inside, even before they were together. The one who she was gonna live with. technically she does. The squad had helped move his stuff into her place. She tried to make it as 'Jake' as possible, but he had so much useless crap it made her laugh. (He could make her laugh even when she didn't know where he was and hadn't seen him for year). She didn't dare sell any of his stuff. Everything that didn't fit in her apartment was put in a storage unit.

She has powered through a lot of bad days. His birthday, his mum's birthday, the day the new guy arrived and she hadn't cried. She wouldn't let herself cry because how selfish is it to be sad when you're not the one who had to move their entire life because some nut job wants you dead. She was gonna be strong, for him.

But, on the 365th day of him being gone, after a year of no Jake and no good news, and no dead Figgis,  Amy was sitting at her desk doing paper work when it hit her. A year would turn into 2, into 3 into 10 into never seeing him again. What if she never saw Peralta again. the Bullpen was relatively quiet all morning, and so she couldn't keep it hidden when she burst into tears for no apparent reason. Everyone's chairs swivelled round when they heard her gasping for air between sobs. Terry was walking over to her when she got up and pushed passed him, into the ladies bathroom, where she kept some cigarettes. She didn't get to the vent, before Rosa and Gina quickly followed her in, and both of them, uncharacteristically, hugged her.

"Amy what's wrong?" Rosa trying to comfort someone was strange. But her go-to-guy for comfort wasn't here so she had to make do. She looked up at Rosa with glassy eyes and plainly said,

"What if he never comes back?"

No further explanation was needed. Rosa and Gina gave her all the comforts they gave themselves: "Of course he will", "It can't be too much longer now", "Don't say that, any day now you'll see him again."

Amy couldn't understand why they weren't crying more than she was. After all, they had both known Jake longer than she had and she watched in awe as they came in everyday looking like they had had enough sleep and hadn't been awake thinking about him all night. She hadn't gotten more than 6 hours sleep since he left, and it showed.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the ladies room door, and a familiar voice on the other side.

"Detective Santiago," Holt's voice was stern and clear, "I think you should leave early. I'm sure detective *insert name of new partner that she hadn't bothered to learn because he was only temporary, right?* would be happy to finish up the rest of your paper work".

Amy didn't need to be told twice. She thanked Gina and Rosa, and swiftly left the bathroom giving Holt a quick nod on the way past. she gathered her things and went straight home without speaking again. She crashed immediately on her couch and watched Die Hard, which she had watched at least 50 times now, and it was starting to grow on her. She fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up for a record 7 hours.

 

**Jake**

 

Jake's plan was down to a tee. The only issue was the marshals seeing it before he could deal with Figgis himself but he was so prepared for this he didn't even care Jake didn't leave his (not his) house very often, but rather spent a lot of time staring out the window. He'd actually learnt a lot about his (not his) neighbours this way.

1) John was cheating on Dorothy with Karen from next door

2) Nancy was cheating on veganism, with McDonalds

3) The kids down the street live streamed weird short films to you-tube, and had actually built up quite a big viewer ship. These guys were partial to Jake's plan. Sure he could film it himself, but who would see it? Definitely not Figgis. So he was planning on using these kids to get his message across.

It was a Sunday when an opportunity arose. The kids were filming a live stream about....zombies? Anyway, it didn't matter. Jake combed his hair down, put on his favourite hoodie, and walked out the door and straight into the path of these kids.

He found the kid recording on his phone, he was the short and fat one, who clearly was only the director because You-Tube isn't the place to go for compliments, so he stayed off camera. Jake marched up to him, swiped his phone out of his hand, and ignored all the kids making a fuss and jumping for the phone in his hand. He looked straight in the lens, smiled and said,

_Hi, my name is Larry Sherbet, but the good people of Brooklyn know me as Detective Jake Peralta. For the last year, I've been in Coral Palms under witness protection, because Jimmy Figgis wants me dead. I hate it here, so to you, Figgis, 65 Livingston Avenue, Coral Palms, Florida 33905. Come and get me._

The video went viral the next day.


	2. take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 9-9 go to florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh so i was thinking about what i was gonna write for this whole story but it seemed longer in my head so I'm just seeing how it goes a this point 
> 
> forgive me for my terrible knowledge of American states

**Amy**

It had been a slow morning at the precinct. Amy had closed all of her current cases and was doing paper work. She loved paper work but it wasn't nearly as satisfying when she couldn't gloat about how much better it was than Jake's. She was writing up the Finley Murder, when she heard Gina's very audible gasp behind her.

_Jake?_

Amy and the squad immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to face Gina, who was staring at her phone like she had just seen a ghost. No one knew what to say. Boyle was the one to break the silence.

 _Gina what is it? Is Jake back?_ No one dared move. The silence from the bull-pen was enough to draw Captain Holt from his office. _Why is nobody working?_ He spoke with caution, trying to read the faces of his squad. His eyes met Gina's, which were glassy, and on the brink of tears. She turned to her computer, furiously typing, before turning her screen around to face the glaring group of detectives. Everyone moved closer to the screen and Gina played the viral video titled "Guy in WITSEC taunts criminal - MUST WATCH".

Amy was crying now. No point hiding it. Boyle was as well. The video was from a week ago and she was surprised that Gina was only finding it now. She hadn't seen Jake in so long. He was thinner but more toned. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days and he needed a haircut. She couldn't believe that after a year of not seeing him, he was only 6 states over. Only a 2 hour flight. She was so close to him yet so far. Holt cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

 _That is pretty typical of Peralta isn't it? I will call the US Marshal assigned to Jake's case._ He walked back into his office and Terry followed him. No one else even blinked. No one breathed. Their eyes were all fixed to Detective Jake Peralta, who was the craziest, stupidest person they knew. But he was coming home and they knew it. Amy was almost smiling until she actually analysed what Jake had said in that Video. "Come and get me". He had just told a Mob boss who wants him dead where he lived. He was in so much danger. If Figgis Didn't kill him, the US Marshal would. Amy was starting to panic when Gina practically snorted.

_What kind of a name is Larry Sherbet?_

Everyone laughed through tears, because they didn't know what else to feel. Larry Sherbet was the love of her life. She stood as Terry left Holt's office.

 _When do we leave for_ _Florida_? Amy spoke like it wasn't even a question. She didn't doubt for a second that the nine-nine were going to Florida, to take down Figgis, to bring Jake home.

 _Briefing room, now._ Terry walked past everyone and into the briefing room, with the whole squad in pursuit. Everyone sat down including Terry, which as surprising as they were all expecting him to speak. It wasn't until Holt walked in a few minutes later that someone finally broke the silence.

 _I know that you are all expecting to find out about Florida, and if we will be going._ Holt cleared his throat, trying but failing to look as if he was in control of his emotions. _The video that was posted was not planned by the US Marshal assigned to Jake but she, Marshal Haas, decided to take advantage of his taunt, to lure Figgis out of hiding and take him down._

 _So when do we leave?_ Rosa spoke with authority, bored of the briefing and desperate for the green light to go to Florida.

Holt finally made eye contact with the room full of people.

 _Actually, the commission to take down Figgis has already taken place._ Something about the way he spoke told people that something bad had happened. Something went wrong.

 _Is Jake alright?_   Tears were forming in Amy's eyes once more as she looked at Holt, who sighed heavily before continuing.

 _As it turns out, Figgis, had someone on the inside, who told him of the trap that was set. Jake was-_ Holt cleared his throat again, and breathed deeply. _Jake was in a car a block from his house in Florida, where they had planned to arrest Figgis. Except Figgis didn't show up. Marshal Haas suspected something was going on but once she reached the car, the officer assigned to protect him had been shot, and Jake was gone. He was declared missing in action yesterday._

Amy clasped a hand over her mouth, and she felt Boyle's arms around her, her shoulder becoming wet with his tears. Gina simply turned off her phone, and Rosa took the mug of coffee she was drinking and smashed it on the ground. Terry caught their attention again, nodding towards Holt, signalling the briefing wasn't over. Holt spoke again, more hoarse now, but still in classic monotone.

 _The Marshals collaborated with State Police and believe they have Jake's location. After a lot of bargaining, they are allowing for myself and 2 detectives from the nine-nine to go to Florida and aid in the arrest of Jimmy Figgis._ _This is a very dangerous assignment, which is why those with children,_ Holt gestured to Boyle and Terry, _will not be allowed to participate._

Boyle protested but ultimately agreed that his duty as a dad came before his duty as a police officer.

 _So it's gonna be Amy and me then?_ Rosa was unsmiling but her adrenaline was high, ready to punch Jimmy Figgis, not only for what he did to Jake, but for Pimento as well.

 _Amy and I_   Amy corrected, but she wasn't that bothered by Rosa's poor use of grammar, and instead turned to Holt.

_When do we leave?_


	3. ive got nothing since i lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is with figgis
> 
> title taken from "give me something" by seafret ( great indie band btw)

**Jake**

In hindsight, his plan wasn't a great one, but it worked, they lured Figgis out of hiding. It's a shame he had been kidnapped. That was a bit of a bummer. Jake woke up with a searing pain in the back of his head. His eyes dizzily opened, just to be met with a familiar face.

 _Morning sunshine_. His face was so close to his that Jake to smell his breath. He tried to stand up only to find his legs tied together, and his hands tied behind the back of a chair. His eyes met Figgis' and Jake couldn't think of anything to say. He could barely process his thoughts, and it felt like someone was drilling in his head.

 _Don't feel like talking huh?_ Figgis turned around so his back was to Jake's, and he walked to a large table behind him, on which was an array of knives, guns, and lots of things Jake really didn't want to see. _That's okay, I have other things planned._ Figgis gave him a smile, and in one swift motion, plunged a knife into Jake's leg. Jake cried out and doubled over in pain, but he didn't have long to dwell on it before Figgis landed a blow directly on Jakes jaw. He felt a tooth loosen by the 3rd straight punch.

 _You ruined my life!_   Figgis shouted.

 _Yeah well I could say the same._ Jake hurt too much to shout so it came out as more of a mumble under his breath. Figgis was perusing his Table of Pain (TM) when he picked up a machete not dissimilar to the one Rosa has. He laughed a little, but it wasn't quite as funny when the knife was plunged into his side, and left there.

Jake _was_ heaving, trying to breath through each punch, or stab or kick. Jake was on his side now, his chair had fallen over with the force of Figgis' punches. He was starting to lose consciousness, and his mind began to wonder. He thought about his Mum, and how much he missed her, not to mention the squad. And Amy. God how he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to be in Brooklyn, living with her. Having a life with her. His heart yearned to touch her once more to feel her lips on his skin. He would even settle for just a high five at this point if it meant he could just touch her. It was snatched away from him so quickly.

Figgis had been rambling on for a few minutes now, though Jake wasn't really listening. He immediately tuned in, however, when Figgis poured a bucket of freezing water over him. Jake presumed Figgis was being an asshole, forgetting his primary school science class. _Water conducts electricity._

Figgis plunged a Taser into his neck, and Jake saw the universe in all it's infinity for a moment, before the world came crashing down around him and it went black.

**Amy**

Amy didn't talk the whole flight. She just stared out the window, Jake had been missing for 2 days. 2 days in the care of Jimmy 'The Butcher' Figgis. She shuddered at his apt nickname, thinking about what Jake must be going through right now. It was raining when they landed, which was helpful in concealing the tears falling down her face.

 _Marshal Haas? I'm Captain Raymond Holt, and these are Detectives Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago_ Haas stretched a hand out to each of them, and led them to a black SUV.

 _I'm glad you're here,_ Haas was driving into the city now, _We believe Peralta is being held at an apartment being rented out under a known alias of Jimmy Figgis. We have a team waiting outside the premises, do you want to go in with them?_

 _Yes, absolutely_   Amy said, without taking her eyes away from the window, in fear that someone would see the emotion bubbling up inside her, stinging the back of her eyes.

It was a ten minute ride, and they arrived at damp, dirty and all together crumbling block of apartments. There weren't any police cars or sirens out side, only discrete SUVs. Amy guessed it was so Figgis wouldn't know they were there. Amy was gearing up, strapping her NYPD vest on when Rosa came over.

_You alright?_

_Yeah, fine._ Amy was confused as to why Rosa was so concerned about her.

 _Amy,_ Rosa began, _Just so you know, when we get in there, Jake is gonna be in a bad way, he might-_

_I know, Diaz_

Amy was surprised by the harshness of her tone, but she did know. Or rather she didn't. She had no idea what Jake was gonna look like when she got in there. She could barely remember the sound of his voice, the way he laughed or that smile, that she treasured. She wanted nothing more than for him to be alright but she knew that when they went inside, the Jake Peralta she knew, the one she loved with all her heart wouldn't be same one she knew a year ago.

 _Alright everyone lets move!_ A distant voice shouted. Amy and Rosa gave each other a quick nod before pulling their guns from their holsters, and pushing to the front of the group of officers waiting by the door.

They moved quickly, checking round every corner, multiple shouts of "Clear!" coming from all around her but she was focused on finding apartment 25a. They climbed 5 flights of stairs and they braked outside the door. She winced at the sounds coming from inside, or rather none, nothing. It was completely silent.

_On my count, 1 -_

Amy's hands tightened around her gun

_2-_

She heard Rosa take a deep breath behind her. She looked at Holt who gave her a reassuring nod.

_3_

_GO_


	4. if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is rescued from figgis
> 
> title taken from "I found" by amber run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "I found" by Amber Run
> 
> MMMMMM I don't really know where this is going??? I've written like 4 chapters today and I got my account today but I'm totally obsessed with peraltiago
> 
> Could y'all leave comments on a scenario you would want nd i'll write a one shot if you'd like

**Jake**

One eye was swollen shut and the other could barely open. He hadn't eaten or drank in 2 days and his whole body ached. Figgis was relentless in his rage. Jake thought he'd get tired after a couple of hours but he was wrong. Very wrong. Figgis was sitting in the corner of the room, on the phone with someone, when Jake heard something along the lines of a stampede outside the door. Figgis immediately looked up and ended his call. He grabbed a gun off the table, and held it against Jake's temple.

 _You make a sound, you die._ Figgis taunted, pressing the gun harder against his head. Figgis pulled him up our of the chair, leaving only his hands tied behind his back. Jake began to sweat, and both of them listened intently for a sound. They were completely silent for a minute before all hell broke loose.

_NYPD - FBI - LOWER YOUR WEAPON - POLICE - FREEZE - STEP AWAY - YOU'RE UNDER ARREST_

All their voices over lapped but Figgis didn't flinch. He cocked his gun and turned to face the hoard of police pointing guns at him.

 _Drop your guns or he dies_   Figgis pressed harder the gun harder to his head. Jake forced his eyes open, and flicked them towards the police officers. Everything was blurry, but he could make out his Marshal, Haas.

_Don't do this Figgis, you can't get out of this._

Figgis practically snorted. _Please_

Jake looked toward Figgis, knowing what he had to do. In one motion Jake butted his head against the end of the gun, briefly knocking Figgis backward, long enough for 2 shots to be fired. One from Haas, and the other from Figgis.

**Amy**

Jake fell to the floor with a thud, and Amy couldn't get to him through all the commotion. EMTs pushed passed her, one for Figgis and one for Jake. Amy wondered why Figgis' life even deserved to be saved. All the attention should have been on Jake. She pushed passed everyone who was piling in and piling out, and knelt down by Jake, who was unconscious. She wished she hadn't seen him like this. Bleeding, pale, bruised and bloodied from all Figgis had done. She tried talking to him through her tears, but she couldn't make a sound, so she sat there in silence as the paramedics did what they could for him.

Amy was next to him, holding his hand, when he crashed.

 _We're losing him!_ One of the paramedics called. Amy desperately clung to Jake's hand, desperately holding on to him, not letting him go. The paramedic had been joined by another, the one who was working on Figgis, whom Amy realised had died. They begun CPR as they wheeled him onto the ambulance. Amy felt numb. Her whole body crying for him as they closed the doors and the ambulance drove off. Rosa grabbed her and held her stiff in her arms. Amy realised Rosa too, was crying, but she didn't think anything of it. Who wouldn't cry at that. Your friend, your best friend, your boyfriend, your everything, dying in front of you, wounded and bleeding.

Holt quickly made his way over to where Rosa and Amy stood, with his mobile pressed to his chest.

_I'm on the phone with the nine-nine, how is Peralta?_

_They were performing CPR when we saw him last_ Rosa replied without letting go of a still crying Amy.

 _Okay, thank you,_ Holt returned to his phone call _He is in a bad way, you should all get down here as soon as possible_   Holt said, walking away, while Amy and Rosa went to Marshal Haas and asked for a ride to the hospital. Haas agreed and they drove in silence, Amy desperately trying to stop crying. She wanted to feel him. She needed him like she needed water, and she'd rather drown than go on without him. Se had to do everything in her power to be with him, and if - _when_ he woke up she would make sure he knew how much she loved him, because God she loved him, with every part of her.

*****

He had been in surgery for 6 hours. The squad and Haas sat in the waiting room. Haas was on the phone to her superiors, as was the Captain. Gina hadn't touched her phone in hours, Hitchcock and Scully hadn't eaten, Boyle was sobbing and Amy really wish he'd stop because he didn't have to cry, because Jake was going to be fine. He was. He was he was he was. She kept telling herself that because maybe if she said it enough she would believe it herself. Terry and Rosa had came in with coffee and everyone accepted except for Amy. Coffee would make her happy, and she wasn't allowed to be happy, not when Jake is fighting for his life. So she sat there, with her armour on, making sure she stayed strong for his sake. She couldn't let herself feel, because if she opened the door a little, flood gates would open and she wouldn't be able to keep it all in. Jake was the love of her life, and she knew that, and she hoped he knew that as well. She found it strange that they had been together for nearly 2 years now and hadn't spoken or seen each other for half of that. She never wanted him to leave again, ever, and she meant it. Not even to shower, or get food or anything. She wanted to constantly be by his side, now matter how selfish that was.

The Surgeon came in a few minutes later and was met by 9 pairs of eyes, staring straight through him.

_He pulled through_

The flood gates opened and Amy couldn't keep it all in.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. people help the people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake in the hospital  
> so much emotion and fluff and I cant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm gonna continue this story line and see where it takes me, but I'm gonna probs not post 5 chapters a day, like today :)

**Jake**

Jake dreamed that he was John McClane a lot but in reality it was just really painful and a bit shit. His eyes were still closed but he was awake. He was tuning in to the world around him, the classic hospital smell, which he hated, the fluorescent lights that hurt his head despite his eyes being closed. And that voice. He peeled his eyes open. He would recognise her voice anywhere.

_Amy?_

She turned to face him, snapping out of whatever conversation she was currently involved in and leapt out of her seat. Even with her next to him, holding his hand and making up for all the _I love you-_ s they had missed over this last year, she wasn't close enough to him - he needed her closer. With all the strength he had in him, he, rather roughly, grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down and smashed his lips into hers. Fire works exploded in his mind, he never wanted this moment to end, but like the mood killer he is, Boyle decided to interrupt.

_This is the best moment of my life! Go Jakey!_

They broke away from each other, both longing for more, and Jake surveyed the room to see the entire squad - including his Marshal, standing and watching him. Great, his best friends - and his Marshal, had just watched him make out with Amy Santiago. Honestly though? He couldn't care less, because he would kiss her even if the world was falling around them. Amy smiled and cupped his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his, and Jake didn't even mind that she was hurting him, because he would get hurt by Amy if it meant seeing her, touching her, being with her. Terry cleared his throat and wiped tears from his eyes.

 _Terry loves love_    Jake said weakly, which made Amy blush and everyone else In the room laugh a little, even Holt. They all sat in Jake's room for hours, talking about their lives, what he'd missed, about how horrible Florida is, about how much he missed him. Jake tried his hardest to supress his yawn, but he couldn't fight his exhaustion. He let out the biggest yawn he thinks he's ever produced, and everyone decided they should let him rest. Jake protested, a lot, but Amy gripped his hand tightly,

 _We'll be here when you wake up._ She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and left him to sleep.

**Amy**

He woke up (again) a few hours later, and he kept waking up, and every time he did, Amy felt lucky. She treasured the time he was awake but also slightly relieved when he slept, because not only did it make him better, but she didn't feel as bad going to her hotel and showering, and maybe getting some sleep herself.

He had been in hospital a week, and she spent most nights there. Today, however, was especially exciting, because he was getting discharged. Finally allowed to go home to his life in Brooklyn, see his parents and be a cop again, and live with her, hopefully forever.

Everyone was gathered in his room (not Haas though), to officially take him home.

 _I've missed you all, so bad_  . When he spoke she lit up a little, desperately trying to bookmark these moments.

 _Hey Ames?_ (Her heart just did a backflip) _Do you have the stuff from my place here?_

_Yeah, your Marshal brought it in a box. Its pretty much just clothes, why?_

_WAIT - You looked through it?_

Amy couldn't figure out why he was so panicked. _Jake, calm down. it's 90% socks._

_Yes Ames but one of those socks is special!_

_Gross_

Everyone turned to face Gina, and Jake immediately told her off, explaining that that _definitely_ isn't what he meant.

Amy, along with everyone else, watched, confused, as Jake was rooted through a box of stained clothes, and old socks.

 _Babe?_ Amy tried to keep her tone light (and breezy), masking her concern. Jake may still be concuss after all. _Why do you have a special sock?_

 _It's not the sock that is special, it's what's in it!_ Jake hadn't stopped looking through his box, but suddenly paused, pulling out a pair of red socks, folded together the way Amy had showed him. RE: heart backflip

 _So, you have a pair of red socks? Why is that special?_   Gina was enjoying taunting him, but he ignored Gina an instead turned to face her, still holding the socks in both hands.

**Jake**

This was easily both the smartest and stupidest thing he's ever done, and will possibly ever do, but his heart is so full, and he loves her with every part of him. He must have seemed insane, looking through his socks like a madman, but it was important he did this now, because he didn't know what would happen in the future, he definitely didn't expect to go to Florida for a year. He wanted something concrete, that he could rely on, and that something was Amy Santiago. He was trying to form words in his head but nothing was coming out, so he just decided to say everything he couldn't for the last 375 days.

 _Amy Santiago, I love you, and Coral Palms is the worst, its like they decided to put the all the dullest things there like walking groups, and crochet classes, and croquet- hey actually you would kinda like it._ Amy scowled at him, but he could see the corners of her mouth twitching slightly  _Right anyway, the bottom line is, this past year was the worst of my life, and it wasn't because I wasn't a cop, or because I lived in Florida, or even because my favourite movie was Failure To Launch, it was because I couldn't wake up next to you everyday, and it killed me. So I made a decision - I went, Full. Boyle. And I went Full-Boyle for you, Amy Santiago._

Amy was crying now, not a lot but tears were running down her face. This was also true for Boyle and Terry, though that was to be expected.

 _I want to wake up beside you everyday, for the rest of my life, if you'd let me._ With multiple pained groans, that Amy couldn't help but laugh at, Jake lowered himself down onto one knee, which hurt a surprising amount, and unravelled his socks to reveal a small, velvet ring box.

_You make me the happiest man alive, I spent just a tad more than 1 whole dollar on this ring, so, will you marry me? I'm kind of hoping you'll say yes._

Even Holt was crying now, which Jake will definitely make fun of later. Gina had filmed this whole thing on her phone, and was streaming it online. Terry and Boyle was full on sobbing now, damn they were they pansies when it came to love.

His gaze met Amy's, she was smiling, which he took as a good sign. It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

_Yes, a thousand times yes._

The room broke out in cheers and hugs, and Amy had to help Jake off the floor, but he loved it, and her. The ring fit perfectly on her finger, and they kissed for the 3rd time in a year, and it was magic. He couldn't get enough of her, and for the first time in a long time, he was home.


	6. when i follow my heart, it leads me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst fluff

**Amy**

Jake had slept the entire flight home. His fingers were intertwined with hers the whole flight, and she loved it. The closeness, that she could touch him again, whenever she wanted. Jake was in a wheelchair at the moment, but he could walk, it was just really difficult to operate crutches with a sling on one arm, so the doctor in Florida decided that, in the meantime, Jake should use a wheelchair until either his arm or his leg recovered enough so he could use it. Though, Jake was not particularly willing for Amy to literally push him around, Amy was kind of excited that she had this much control over him, and she could know where he is all the time. It was a very clingy thing to think but, after a year of not knowing where he was, she was very clingy. In her defence, so was Jake. He would actually argue with her when she tried to leave his hospital room or even go to the bathroom because that's "too far away" apparently. She sort of loved it though, knowing that he missed her as much as she missed him, and she too felt a pang of loneliness whenever she was away from him for more than 10 minutes, but at least she could be with him now.

They left the plane rather awkwardly as Jake tried to manoeuvre himself down the isle, limping, and rather fuzzy from the pain medication. Amy was glad that the rest of the 9-9 had taken an earlier flight, so Jake wouldn't be massively overwhelmed. They walked- well, Jake wheeled, through the airport and toward baggage claim, when Amy spotted a face she h **ad** become increasingly familiar with in Jake's absence.

 _Jake? Jake!_ Karen Peralta all but sprinted toward them, and Jake smiled, pushing himself out of his chair, determined to meet her in the middle for a long over due hug. They talked non stop for about an hour, and Amy decided to let them, knowing that Jake was a total Mummy's boy, and would have missed his mum almost as much as he missed her. (hopefully not more, no matter how selfish that sounded).

Karen stayed with them all the way back to _their_ apartment, and stayed for a few hours after that. She was thrilled to find out they were engaged. The nurse in her really showed, as she cooked for them, and told Jake everything he should be doing, and definitely should not be doing- like a certain strenuous activity that Amy had definitely missed. Amy blushed and Jake cringed when his Mum had brought it up, but Karen just laughed and called the two of them "crazy kids".

She left not long after that, urging Jake to rest. He did, and instead spent the evening curled up on the couch having a Die Hard marathon with Amy by his side at last.

He had been home for two weeks now, and his leg had healed but his arm was still in a sling. This made day to day activities such as getting dressed, and showering, very difficult. He relied mainly on Amy to get him through the day, but she didn't mind having to dress and undress him. Damn that certain strenuous activity that Jake wasn't allowed to do!

It was a Tuesday morning, and Amy was dressed, and currently helping Jake with his shirt. Amy still had to go to work, and if she didn't help him get dressed he'd end up pulling stitches, so he had to be awake much earlier than he wanted to be.

Amy was a really smart person, sometimes, she said stupid things though. Like,

 _Captain Dad is just my boss_ or

 _I'm with someone and nothings going to happen_ or, in this mornings case.

_What did Figgis do to you in those two days?_

Jake tensed, and Amy regretted saying anything. So she decided just to drop it. Yeah, that's what she would do. She wasn't going to push him.

_We can talk about it if you'd like...or you know.....not._

**Jake**

He was opting for not. Absolutely not in fact. He was trying to supress what Figgis had done to him, he pushed it down because it hurt to even think about what he endured in those two days. The worst 48 hours of his life, but no matter how hard he tried, he was constantly reminded of the pain, in the form of ugly scars, scattered across his body. He couldn't sleep sometimes, and when he did he would wake up sweating, reliving what had happened. He had thought Amy hadn't noticed, or if she had, she had known better than to bring it up. She had known Jake for nearly 10 years, and they'd been together for two, so she knew emotion was hardly his strong point, neither was talking about things.

 _You know how I got them Amy, Figgis gave them to me._ He knew that that wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was the only one he was willing to give.

_Jake it's alright, you don't have to worry, you can talk whenever-_

_No Ames,_ He was surprised by the harshness of his tone,  _I don't ever want to talk about it._

_Jake, if you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but you should talk to someone. I know you wake up in the night, and I know it's hard, and I know-_

_But you don't, know, Amy, you don't know what those days were like, what I went through, so, could you please, just leave it alone?_

Amy, avoided making eye contact.

_Jake, I'm sorry to push you but I think its best that-_

_Shouldn't you be getting to work?_

Amy met his eyes, and Jake didn't like fighting with her, but he wasn't in a great place. Amy nodded slightly and apologised. Jake felt like shit, everywhere. Every aspect of this particular morning was shit. She kissed him on the cheek, gently, as if she was unsure if she was the one in the right or not, and left.

It was a shitty way to leave things, especially as she wasn't due into work for another 40 minutes, and they definitely had time to talk about it.

The scars on his skin, were also underneath it. Figgis, was under his skin, ruining his life, day and night. The bastard was dead and yet Jake couldn't shake him, his shadow over Jake's life. He knew he should talk to someone, but he didn't think anyone would understand. He didn't want to look vulnerable, like Florida had actually changed him all that much, but it had and he just wasn't sure that Amy would love this version of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Tell me its real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM INCAPABLE OF COMING UP WITH GOOD CHAPTER TITLES

**Amy**

She felt like shit. Why did she have to push him so hard? He said he didn't want to talk about it, so she shouldn't have talked about it, it was that easy. She knew as soon as she said anything that she was in the wrong. And he was right, she had no idea what he had been through, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know. She could barely cope with seeing him, in the state he was back in Florida, let alone knowing every evil thing Figgis had done to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~She knew she had to apologise to him when she got home, but she didn't have any idea what to say. So, she pulled a Santiago, and started writing a draft.

She was pretty certain that everyone was too involved in their cases (and Gina in her phone) to notice her covertly open her drawer and take out a notepad, and start writing furiously.

_Jake, I know that you-_

Nope, you don't know Santiago, he made that clear.

~~_Jake, I know that you_ ~~

_I love you, and you were right, Figgis is-_

Probably best not to bring up Figgis. Get it together Amy.

~~_Jake, I know that you_ ~~

~~_I love you, and you were right, Figgis is_ ~~

_Do you want to watch Die Hard?_

Amy let out a frustrated groan, which was loud enough to draw attention to, but frustrated groans are pretty common in a Police Precinct.

 _Everything alright Amy?_   Boyle didn't look up from his paper work, so Amy guessed she was in the clear.

 _Yeah, uhm, my pen died in the middle of this form and uhm, now I have to switch to a blue one._ Amy sucked at lying, but Boyle appeared to have bought it. As if Amy wouldn't have a backup-  _multiple_ backup, pens in case something like that were to happen. Amy scoffed a little. If Jake were here he would know something was up immediately. She frowned a little, and looked down at her notepad, before it was snatched from her desk, by a lurking Gina.  

_Gina give that back, its private!_

_Ooh, Santiago is drafting an apology! So what did you do Amy?_

_None of your business!_ Amy got up from her desk and tried to take the pad off a parading Gina, who had drawn a lot of attention to herself, and now Rosa, Charles and Terry were all watching the two of them in the middle of the bullpen.

_You are willing to watch Die Hard? You must have really messed up! So what did you do?_

_GINA!_ Amy and Gina, turned to face Terry, who was standing now, looking tough, with his serious face on. _Give Santiago her notepad back...stupid grown up work babies._ He sort of mumbled that last part as he sat back down. Gina reluctantly thrusted the note pad into Amy's hands, and Amy sat back down, sighed, and resumed her draft.

**Jake**

Jake had moped all day, still feeling guilty over this morning. He was on Die Hard 4 when Amy got home, around 6. She opened the door somewhat cautiously, and before even addressing Jake, she reached into her handbag, and pulled out a notepad, which was infamous to Jake as her 'apology pad'. Jake sat up more of the sofa, and Amy walked over and sat down next to him.

 _Jake, I'm sorry for what I said this morning,_ Jake noted that she had clearly written this quickly, when she had a chance at work, because she hadn't even had time to memorise it. _I want to express that I was completely in the wrong, and you were right-_ Jake loved listening to her talk, and he would tease her later about the ' You were right' comment, but right now, but when he looked at her he wasn't mad even in the slightest. He knew that this morning was his fault, and that Amy shouldn't be drafting apologies because of him. He cut her off, pulling her from around the waist, and kissing her nearly as passionately as he did when they were reunited at the hospital. She kissed him back, dropping her notepad and wrapping her hands around his neck. He was thankful that his arm was feeling a lot better, or else he thinks he would've actually cried when he pushed off his sling and out his other arm around his waist. Amy flinched when she felt his arm join her waist. She ended the kiss sooner than he would've liked.

 _That can't be good for your arm,_ She laughed, lacing her fingers in between his.

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry too, besides Ames, we don't have time for stupid fights when we have a wedding to plan._

_That's true, oh my gosh, I can finish my wedding binder!_

_Finish?_

_I may have started a wedding binder when you were in Florida...maybe._ Jake smiled and laughed, pulling her in for another, shorter, kiss. _You're really sexy when you talk about binders, did you know that?_

 _Well if you weren't so injured you could do something about it,_ Amy gave him a wry smile, _unless you're feeling better?_

_I am now!_

It ended up being a pretty good evening.

 


	8. You'll always be where i belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake can't go back to the Nine-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from "Breathe" bye Seafret
> 
> I 4real suck at writing. 
> 
> Very un-fact checked police precincts

**Amy**

Amy came home around 5, carrying the shopping, which was mostly for Jake seeing as he was at home most of the time.

 _Hey Babe!_ She called out, when walking through the door, _I know, you're here, so come help unpack all this stuff._ Amy continued walking round the corner, and was met not only with Jakes face but Captain Holt's and the Sarge's.

 _Oh, what are you guys doing here?...Not that I don't enjoy you stopping by or anything...._ Amy furiously back-peddled, trying to cover the harshness of her previous comment. Amy surveyed the room, everyone was just sort of looking at her, as if she had walked in on something important.

 _What's going on?_ She was nervous for the answer, and she was sort of relieved when no one gave her one. Just blank faces and Amy began to fear the worst. What if someone else had threatened Jake? Did he have to go back into WITSEC? All these questions were circling in her head, making her increasingly anxious. Holt loudly cleared his throat, Turning back Jake,

 _Jeffords and I should probably go now, sorry to intrude._ Terry nodded and the both of them stood up to leave, giving Amy awkward smiles on their way out. Amy watched them go, and put the shopping down. She turned the look at Jake. His elbows were resting on his knees, his hands against his head, and then running through his hair. His leg was bouncing furiously, and Amy had to firmly rest her hand against it to get him to stop.

_What was that about?_

_Nothing. Work stuff._

_Jake, you haven't been to work in over a year. You honestly think I'm going to believe that?_

Jake wasn't looking at her, but the floor, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Amy wondered what could be so troubling for him.

 _No of course not, because you are the best detective in the nine-nine._ Jake still wasn't looking at her.

_The best? Not the second best? I know you aren't technically at the working there right now, but-_

_Actually, not technically. I'm not working at the nine-nine. Not until my replacement i.e your new partner fucks off._

Jake was a man-child, so when he swore, when he gets mad and upset like this, she knows something serious is up.

 _He is not your replacement, and he is only temporary anyway._ Amy tried comforting him but he just scoffed.

_Temporary my ass. Did you know that he is refusing to transfer from the nine-nine?  He has filled the hole in the detective squad and now he's comfortable there, and refusing to go back to the 8-4._

Amy felt her stomach twist. No one at the precinct even liked him. She had worked with him for the best part of a year and she still couldn't remember his name. She was gonna give him hell tomorrow, and she presumed most others would to. What kind of scumbag refuses to let a detective who nearly died and had to go into WITSEC for a year back into his precinct. Jake had been physically in the nine-nine maybe, 5 or 6 times since he got back. She knew how excited he was to jump back in, to solving crimes, and for everything to go back to how it was, and now this. As if he hadn't been through enough.

_So where will you go?_

Jake shook his head and sat up, finally making eye contact with her.

_I'm headed to the 7-8, and do you want to know who just became captain there? Do you want to guess?_

Amy frowned. She knew exactly who the Captain there was.

_Pembroke._

_*****_

**Jake**

Just when things start to get better, they get worse. Jake despised working for The Vulture, and he only had to work for him for a month before. Now he might have to be here for years. Plus he already missed so much of what goes on at the nine-nine. Gina being Gina, Hitchcock and Scully sleeping at their desks, the smell of whatever Boyle was fermenting in his desk. Staring at Amy, solving crimes with Amy, messing around with Amy. Jake thought it was unfair that you couldn't just fire someone because you felt like it, and that you had to have a justified reason, or else Detective Jake's replacement would have been long gone. Jake hoped that Ames was giving him hell. He couldn't imagine that anyone there liked him very much, so why would he want to stay so badly? Probably just to spite Jake...even though this guy had no idea who Jake was. Jake struggled getting out of bed every morning knowing what was waiting for him when he got to the 7-8. No big cases, only misdemeanours (wieners), constantly being made fun of by Pembroke, his partner being a complete idiot, who couldn't catch a criminal if said criminal put the handcuffs on himself. Amy kept a stack of stickers in her nightstand, to motivate him to get out of bed. He loved her so much, but he missed seeing her all day everyday. He never got sick of her. Ever.

 _Hey Peralta -_ Pembroke's voice made him recoil a little,  _Maybe you should stop sitting on that stupid ass of yours and get some work done. Not all of us can take a vacation for a year, so you could at least do your paperwork._

 _It was hardly a holiday Captain,_ Jake hated referring to him as 'Captain'  _I was being hunted by a mob boss and had to go into witness protection, and then nearly died._

_Yeah, because you couldn't even do nothing, you had to screw it up somehow._

Jake rolled his eyes, trying his best not to pay attention The Vulture's taunts, or the fact that half the Bull-Pen was listening to their exchange.

_You know Peralta, its a miracle you haven't managed to screw up your relationship yet. Remind me again why she said yes to marrying you?_

Jake felt his fists clench on his desk, and was doing everything he could not to hit him, knowing it would surely get his suspended, if not fired, and he had only been here a month. Pembroke coughed loudly and turned to face the whole bull-pen, and Jake knew then, that something bad was coming.

_For those of you who don't know, Peralta is engaged to a total fox, I mean, she's a stuck up bitch, but man is-_

He didn't finish his sentence before, Jake grabbed his shoulder spun him around, and punched him square in the jaw.

Needless to say, work was going to be a little awkward after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. All my tears have been used up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake hates his Precinct even more now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Andy Samberg is massively attractive, and is very jealous of his wife????  
> ****  
> this is a bit of a to-be-continued because I can't be bothered writing anymore tonight.

**Jake**

After Jake's whole punching-his-boss-in-the-face incident, he was suspended for two weeks. The Vulture wanted him fired from the NYPD, but higher ups had sympathy for Jake, and everything he'd been through. They also really didn't like Pembroke, which didn't come as a surprise to Jake. Now he was more of a downer than before. He spent his evenings either in bed, or getting drinks at Shaw's with his old squad. Amy had left before him, and when he came in around 8, he was meet with a chorus of hi's and hey's and everything in between. Including tears - Boyle still wasn't quite over the fact that Jake was back, despite it having been months.

 _Hey babe,_ He gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek, he was never one for PDA anyway,  _So what's new at the nine-nine then gang?_

Jake was worried by the response he got, if you could even call it that. Everyone just kind of gave each other panicked looks, and then tried to cover it up, by hurrying their forced replies of _Oh not much, What? Nothing everything's fine..._ and _just be thankful you're here Jakey!_ (Thank you Boyle for that last one).  

Jake studied their faces intently, not knowing what to make of the whole situation. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, and he didn't have to be a detective to solve that one.

_Guys what's going on?_

No one spoke, but everyone was looking towards him, and then almost in unison, towards Amy. Jake turned slightly on his stool, enough so he was facing Amy, who was looking at everything that wasn't him.

_Ames?_

_What? Nothing...._

_Ames?_

His tone was slightly more authoritative now. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively towards her, and she looked up from her drink, and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could though, the squad all pushed out of their seats and retreated to the other side of the bar. All apart from Gina however, who had to be forcibly dragged away by Rosa.

_Amy, what's going on?_

Amy looked flustered and he started to get anxious.

_So you know that detective? The one who replac- is working at the nine-nine now?_

Jake nodded slightly, still confused.

_So yeah, he sort of, uhm, kissed me._

_He...what?_ Jake sat there, stunned, unable to process the information that he was just presented with. Amy continued talking, but Jake wasn't listening. Is that why this creep wanted to stick around the nine-nine? So he could make a move on his fiancé? What a dickhead. First he replaces Jake, then he refuses to let him back in his precinct, and now he kisses Amy? Who was this guy, and honestly, what did he have against Jake?

 _Jake? Are you alright?_ Jake stared straight through her. His mind spun, frantically trying to get a grip.

_What's him name?_

_What? Jake no don't-_

He stood up, and walked across the room to where Boyle was. Jake grabbed him harshly by the shoulder.

_What's the guys name?_

_What are you-_

_You know who I mean, now tell me his name._

_Kyle. Houston._

Jake left furiously, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. Amy was walking briskly behind him, talking to him, and trying to calm him down. after the week he'd had, he didn't think that that was even a possibility. Jake got in his car, and Amy immediately launched herself into the passenger side, and took the keys out of his hand.

**Amy**

_Amy that's not funny give them back._

_No, not until you promise that we are gonna drive straight home._

_Amy get out the car and go back inside._

Amy was somewhat offended by his tone. Yeah he was having a bad time but that didn't give him the right to talk to her like that, like she was just to do as he says.

_Jake this isn't a discussion._

Jake looked wrecked even from where she was sitting. His face was pale, his hair a tangled mess, and frankly he just looked tired. Jake didn't speak for a dew minutes, before mumbling something along the lines of _Well that's just great_ and getting out the car, slamming the door behind him. Amy followed him as fast as she could, expecting that he was going to run all the way to Detective Houston's flat, but when she came around to the other side of the car, he was leaning against it, with his head and his hands.

 _Jake what's wrong? This is about more than some jerk at work making a move on me._ Even after all these years, Amy struggled figuring out exactly what Jake was thinking. She felt so bad for him, and would gladly be in his position, if it meant he didn't have to be. Although, the idea wasn't amazingly appealing to her, seeing how tough it has been on him, and Jake is one of the strongest people she knows. He's endured so much in his life. His Dad, the Ianucci's, Teddy, Figgis, Florida, _Pembroke._ Amy was lost in though when Jake just exploded with emotion.

_It's just everything isn't it! So we decide to move in together, and I have to go to Florida. I finally get back from Florida, and I'm too beaten up to work. I finally get back to work, and I can't work at the nine-nine. And then- AND THEN, the same fucker who denied me THAT, goes and tries to make a move on you! How is this fair Amy? Look me in the eye and tell me that it will get better, and that everything will be alright, because right now, everything just looks like shit to me. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to take those keys, drive to 'Kyle's' house, and punch him in the face. Unless you think that's a bad idea._

Jakes eyes were glassy. She really didn't have a reply to that. She didn't know where to start. Well actually, that wasn't strictly true.

_Okay Jake, let's go._

_...Go where?_ Jake looked stumped, as if he had forgotten his rant from ten seconds before.

_To Detective Houston's, so you can punch him in the face._


	10. wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol jealous Jake :)

**Amy**

He hadn't spoken for while now. She had  reluctantly looked up his address, which she had written down, in true Santiago style, and were currently driving to Houston's flat. Amy, despite knowing how much Jake needed this, was worried for the consequences. What if this had repercussions for Amy? If either of heir Captains was to learn of the events currently taking place, then they would be in so much shit. Jake may even be fired. That would definitely send him spiralling, and Amy wasn't sure if he could recover from that. As time moved on, Amy started regretting her choice to give Jake the keys back, but stayed silent none the less. She remained that way for  a while, before Jake broke the silence?

_So what actually happened then?_

_Huh?_

_With him. Did he just kiss you out of the blue...or....?_

_Oh,_ Amy had no idea why he wanted to know, probably just another way of torturing himself. Amy was going to come off looking really bad In this story, but she owed him the truth. _No he had expressed him romantic interest, uhm, In me, a couple times now._

 _Why didn't you tell me?_ Amy felt her stomach tie in knots. She had felt so guilty about keeping Houston's advances a secret from Jake, but she knew it would do him no good to know. Maybe if she had told him, this whole situation could have been avoided _._

 _I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. Like this._ Amy's attempt at humour was lost on him, as he continued to just stare out the wind screen. Jake gave her a look, telling her to proceed with her story.

_So, at lunch today, we were all sitting in the break room, all of us, including Holt, you know the whole nine-yards..._

Amy was very aware that she was rambling, but she was trying to avoid getting to the whole kiss part of this story.

... _and we were jus talking like always, and we were talking about relationships. Terry and Sharon, Boyle and Genevieve, Holt and Kevin, Rosa and Adrian, and we were kind of going round the table, and before we got to the topic of our relationship, Houston spoke up. He is single and he was talking about how difficult the dating scene is. I was trying to be a good friend, and I offered him some comfort, saying that it would get easier, and, I think this is where is went wrong- I offered him a reassuring hand on the shoulder type thing, which I think he took as a sign I wanted him...I guess._

_But doesn't he know about me?_

Jake was definitely not going to enjoy the answer, and he was going to sugar coat it the best she could. They were only five minutes away from Houston's place, and Amy hoped that he would be distracted and drive straight past his.

_I mean yeah. We all gave him the cold shoulder when he didn't leave the nine-nine, and there's a picture of you on my desk, and Boyle doesn't shut up about you, but I think he just thought you and I weren't like a sure thing._

_We're engaged!_

_I know but I had taken off my ring that morning and put it in my desk because I didn't want to lose it while I was doing a drugs bust, and I forgot to put it back on._

Amy could feel him wince beside her, and she felt ill with guilt.

_So later I was in the evidence lock up, and he followed me down there, and before I could even speak, he just kissed me. I froze, and I want to make this clear, did not kiss him back, and he broke away, quickly apologised and then left. We didn't speak for the rest of the day. Jake, he's a good guy, he just made a mistake._

_Cool cool cool cool cool still going to punch in the face._

Amy felt like shit. How could she do this to him?

**Jake**

When they actually got to his building, Jake was feeling more sure than ever. Amy had elected to stay in the car, saying that she didn't want it to be awkward at work. That just pissed him off more. Why was she defending him? He thought that they all hated him, but apparently now they were all best friends. Jake marched angrily up the stairs, eyes watching out for apartment 104. He was trying to think of a game plan in his head. His top idea so far was that, Houston would open the door, Jake would punch him, Jake would leave. Yeah, that would work.

Although Jake had no idea what this guy looked like, and would have to make sure he was punching him, not his brother or something. He wasn't sure if he should directly mention Amy. Despite being pretty mad at her, he didn't want her to have a bad time at work. He walked through the block of flats on auto-pilot, before arriving outside his flat. He knocked harshly, and all of his plans went to hell.

The door swung open, and Jake was met with the face of a handsome, 20 something Detective who reminded Jake of a young him.

_Are you Kyle Houston?_

_Yeah...who are you exactly?_

_My name is Jake. Peralta._

_Shit. Do you want to come inside?_

Jake stood still, confused as to why this stranger was inviting him in, but Jake agreed none the less. He was a charming guy Kyle, and Jake wondered if it was really as bad as he had made it out to be in his head.

_You're Amy's boyfriend right? The one who used to work at the nine-nine?_

_I'm her fiancé._ Jake said blandly, as if he should already know.

_Oh cool. Congrats. So I'm guessing that Amy told you what happened, and that you are here to punch me in the face._

Jake suddenly felt embarrassed by his actions, and how mad he was. Maybe it was pretty innocent after all.

_Uhm, yeah, that was the plan. I don't really know what I'm doing now though._

Jake felt a bit empty, as if he was just kind of floating his way through life, without his feet on the ground.

_Well, I would like to start by saying I'm so sorry. She was just being so nice to me, an I've had a tough dating year, so I just thought that maybe I had a chance. I'm so sorry._

_Okay._

_Wait what?_

Jake stood up and shook a confused Kyle's hand, before leaving abruptly. He had no desire to punch him or even shout at him. Jake was an idiot, and had been acting like one all this time. He decided that yeah, he probably should talk to someone, and that Amy was right (as always), he was a good guy who just made a mistake. He all but skipped back downstairs back to his car, and jumped in the drivers seat. Amy was about to speak when Jake thought, _Who wouldn't kiss Amy Santiago if they had the chance?_ Jake did have the chance, and in that moment he seized it. He had been no fun these past few months, but he was ready to be Jake Peralta, Amazing Detective/Genius again. For Amy.

_What it bad? Did he cry? Oh my god Jake is he dead?_

Jake chuckled to himself. _No, Ames, he is not dead. How is it that your desk partners always end up kissing you in the evidence lock up?_

Amy smiled, _I don't know, maybe it's because I'm so amazing. Now lets go home, soon to be husband._

_Gladly, soon to be wife._

 


	11. our love was made for movie screens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffff

**Jake**

The Vulture was making Jake's life a living hell. Every morning he would get there, The Vulture would be sitting in Jake's chair with his alligator skin shoes propped up on Jake's desk, waiting for him to come in so he could he could chastise him even if Jake had done nothing wrong. It had really started taking its toll, and he was doing his best to hide it, but he was at work at 8am, and Pembroke would sometimes make him stay as late as 10 at night, without paid overtime, so he hardly got to see Amy, or his old squad. He made sure not to take it out on her though, he would always come home with a smile ln his face, even if he'd had a terrible day. Jake's arrest numbers were low, and not because he wasn't solving cases, but because right before Jake was about to make an arrest, Pembroke would give his case to major crimes and give Jake a misdemeanour to quote unquote _Make up for it._ Jake didn't have to work weekends though, and neither did Amy most times, so those days were reserved for them. They would get take out and go for walks, but most of the weekend was spent wedding planning. So far, they had booked a church, and a DJ, and decided that they would get married on September 27th, their anniversary. It would be  pretty simple wedding, with only close family invited, Amy told him it was because she wanted it to be an intimate ceremony, but Jake knew it was just so his side of the church didn't look super empty with just his parents -and he wasn't even sure his dad was going to come, despite his parents dating again. Jake was an only child, which was the complete opposite of Amy, who was the youngest of 8 children, with 7 older brothers. Jake thought it was funny that they were engaged, but he had only met 4 of the 9 most important family members of Amy's. Jake had met both Amy's parents, and two of her brothers; Tomas and Carlo were very nice people, despite being nearly double the size of Jake and VERY intimidating. Jake wondered what it would actually look like, having his side of the church so empty, but he didn't really mind. He supposed that once they were actually married, Amy's family would become his family, and that made him smile. He wouldn't mind having a brothers, even 7 of them. Jake liked day dreaming about his wedding and his future with Amy, because it took his mind off his Job, and how utterly shitty it was.

Jake was at home, and it was only 7 o'clock, which was pretty unusual in his case, but someone had mentioned to Pembroke that there was a press conference outside and he sprinted out the door to get his fifteen minutes of fame, Jake took advantage of his absence and quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door, before Pembroke could see him. He stopped by the Polish place on his way home, and picked up his and Amy's usual, before crashing on the couch, and waiting for Amy to get home. Jake had been home for an hour before Amy texted him saying she was on her way, and also mentioned she had a surprise. Jake hoped she meant something he didn't have to get dressed for because he really didn't have the energy at this point. Amy came literally crashing through the door at around half eight, much to Jake's shock and then amusement.

_Wow Ames, way to use the door properly._

_Oh my God shut up Jake,_ she was out of breath and looked like she had run all the way up the stairs.  _You'll never guess what?_

 _The stationary store is having a half off sale?_ Jake smiled at his own witty humour, but Amy continued to try and gain her breath before yanking Jake harshly off the sofa.

_No Jake, although I would be equally excited. Anyway, you know Houston? The uhm detective who uhm..._

_The one you frenched?_

_Ew Jake no, that didn't happen,_ Although Amy's words were telling Jake off, she was smiling a lot. Jake was okay with the whole situation now, which meant he had a whole new way of teasing Amy, _He told me today, that he felt really bad about it, and so awkward, that he's transferring back to the 8-4. Jake he's leaving the nine-nine!_

_Wait, I can come back?_

_Yes, I already talked to Holt, and he has submitted the paperwork. You start tomorrow!_

Jake threw himself at Amy, picking her up off her feet, and spinning her. This was the happiest he had been in a long time. It felt like things were finally getting back to normal, to the way things were supposed to be.

 _Hey Ames?_ Jake mumbled against Amy's head. _Will you marry me?_

_Jake we are already engaged...._

Jake pulled away from her, still holding her hands in his, and pressing his forehead against hers.

_I would marry you a thousand times over._

_I love you too, pineapples._

**Amy**

Everyone in the precinct was much happier now that Jake was back. Amy didn't realise how quiet the place had been until Jake came in and started making noise again. Amy didn't mind, because with Jake there, she got more work done (somehow). He motivated her to be better, and anyway, Jake was making a point of trying to match Amy's arrest numbers. Amy had a considerable lead, considering he was nearly year and a half behind. He was so eager though, flying through paperwork, which he had gotten much better at, Amy ad noticed, it was a shame that it was due to the Vulture constantly making him do paperwork. Jake had make 5 arrests in this week alone, 2 of those being major ones. Amy would be jealous of his arrest rate if she wasn't busy being happy for him. He had this fire in his eyes, that had nearly been extinguished over these last year or so, but Jake was stronger than he gave himself credit for, and just as quickly as he had left, he was back, doing what he loved. Amy smiled at that. She loved seeing Jake happy, as did the rest of the squad. Everyone was working faster, and Gina was dancing better than she usually did. The nine-nine had become well oiled machine once more, Holt being the conductor of course. Amy was especially excited that things were normal, because it meant she could focus more on the wedding. She had already sent out * _Save the Date_ * cards for their September wedding, and Amy could not have been more excited. Everything was just falling into place, and Jake and her fit together like puzzle pieces. They were different shapes, but they made part of a bigger picture. Amy's dad had always said that about himself and her mother, but she never really understood how true it was until Jake fell into her life rather spectacularly all those years ago, and she couldn't be happier.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by all accounts I could find season 3 b99 aired on sep 27 2015 but that's America so idk Britain. Therefore, that day is Jake and Amy's anniversary.  
> ****  
> I don't know how many arrests is a lot of arrests so just pretend like that's a lot


	12. i think i wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flufff

**Amy**

And all of a sudden, the wedding was in a month.

Amy had had an insane few weeks. Cakes, caterers and everything in between was all that she thought about any more, and she had all but memorised her wedding binder, she was that devoted to it. She still had so much to do, and balancing work with wedding planning was not easy. Amy kind of resented the fact that her computer was directly visible from Holt's office, or she would just spend all day researching and planning, for what was hopefully going to be one of the best days of her life. Jake wasn't really all that helpful. Yeah, he contributed to some ideas, and he picked up take out and reminded her to sleep, but he mostly just teased her about how crazy she was. The joke was on him though, because he was about to say two words that were going to secure him into all her crazy for the rest of his life. Come to think of it that was more of a self burn than one on Jake, but that just goes to show how stressed she was. Everyone in the precinct knew better than to bring up anything even mildly associated with weddings, or Amy would ramble on for hours about everything that needs doing. One thing that was definitely not final, was the guest list, although that isn't what Jake says. She had decided that she wanted quite an intimate ceremony, but even with just close family and friends invited, Amy's guests far outweighed Jake's. He didn't seem particularly bothered, telling her that _he had invited everyone he wanted to invite_. His total number of guests? 3. (not including the nine-nine because they were both their guests). Jake had invited his parents, and Kevin, that was it. Amy had invited her parents, all 7 of her brothers and Kylie (albeit Kylie was a bridesmaid but she still counted). Prior to their relationship, Amy had never really though about Jake's lack of family, but now it was a stark contrast against her large one. She thought that was kind of cute though, that in a way they completed each others family, but it still didn't help the issue of the empty church. She could always just have everyone sit on one side, but then walking down the isle would be benign. No one from the Nine-Nine would even be in the pews, beside Hitchcock and Scully but she didn't think Jake would be thrilled that they were filling up his family's side. Amy had been pondering this for weeks, and it didn't really seem that difficult a conundrum before it was placed in front of her to solve. Now it was harder than that stupid see-saw puzzle Holt had given them all those years ago.

Then, it hit her. Why not just get rid of the pews? She could just put out enough seats for everyone who would be sitting, and then people wouldn't be separated. This whole wedding was about fusing families, so why not enforce it by making people sit together at the wedding? Amy was on a roll. Wait, how was she going to get rid of pews that were bolted to the floor of the church? She could always just not get married in a church? Her mother would faint though, and there was no way that she could get anything booked on this short notice. Crap. Amy crumpled up the piece of paper she had absent mindedly started drawing diagrams on, and sighed heavily, drawing Jake's attention from the other side of the desk.

_You okay Babe?_

_Why does wedding planning have to be so hard? Not even wedding planning, just seating!_

_Ames, how many times do I have to tell you that the whole lopsided Church thing does not bother me!_

Amy thought for a moment. That much was true, it didn't bother him, and this wedding was life 50% him anyway (although Amy would later state that he really had nothing to do with it and the wedding was 100% about her), so when people complain (and Amy is certain they will) bout how off balance her guest list is, she could just blame Jake. That would work. She gave herself a little satisfied smile, and Jake gave her a quick nod and resumed his work. Amy was a little excited now, she could spend a life time blaming Jake for everything that went wrong. I mean, she already did, but soon he would just have to out up with it, no take backs.

**Jake**

Holy shit

Holy shit

Holy shit

HOLY SHIT.

He was getting married in a month. A month. Married. To Amy. Santiago. He still couldn't believe that he got such an annoying, beautiful, dork to marry him, and of course he was  happy, couldn't be happier in fact, but he was Jake. Peralta. And he getting married. In a month. That was some adult stuff. Maybe he should talk it out with someone. He wasn't having doubts, definitely not. He loved Amy, and was beyond excited to be marrying her, but what if he was a terrible husband? He didn't even know how to file taxes properly, or a mortgage, but all of that was creeping closer and he wasn't sure if he was adult enough for all that yet. He was a giant man-child, and yeah it was funny at times, but it couldn't always be like that. He had come a long way in four years,  but he had so much more to do. Jake decided then, to talk to the most adult person he knew. He stood up and walked directly into Holt's office, gently closing the door behind him.

_Peralta, can this wait, I am busy._

_I don't know how to get a mortgage._

Holt looked up from his computer at Jake, who was rather casually slumped on a chair. Holt took off his glasses and turned to face him properly.

_Are you thinking of buying a house? Because I have some websites that would-_

_No I mean, that's a thing husbands do, right? Buy mortgages and stuff. I don't know how to do that._

_I'm going to guess this is about more than buying houses Peralta?_

Jake sighed heavily. _What if I'm not good enough?_

Holt was a little dumbfounded by his statement, his honesty. Jake had always known that Amy was better than he could ever be, but now he was promising never to leave her, ever, and he didn't want her to wake up in a year, or ten years, and realise her husband doesn't know how to get a mortgage.

_Peralta, from context, I'm going to assume that this is about your upcoming nuptials to Santiago. So I will offer you this: When I met Kevin, I was already an adult, and I thought that I was grown completely, that I was the best version of myself, But when I look back on that man, the man I was before I met him, I realise how naïve I was, and that I would ever stop growing up, and learning more. Kevin taught me a lot about myself, and I'd like to think I did the same for him. The point is, Peralta, you have the mind of a twelve year old boy, but Santiago has the mind, as you like to put it, of an eighty year old woman, but together, you make one full adult. That adult is not who you are, but who you will become, together._

Now it was Jakes turn to be speechless. Damn was Holt good at inspirational speeches. Jake couldn't think of words to express how he felt, so he smiled contentedly and gave Holt a short nod, before getting up to leave. _Oh and Peralta,_ Jake turned around, one hand still on the door handle, _I wouldn't worry about the mortgage, I'm sure Santiago will already know how to do all that, having the mind set of and elderly woman and all._

Jake could have sworn Holt had smiled with that last comment, though Jake doubts Holt would ever admit to such an astonishing display of emotion. He left Holts office a little bit more confident in himself and his future. With Amy. Santiago. In a month. And he couldn't be happier.


	13. The stars would be proud (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This garbage story is coming to an end  
> *****  
> wedding fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why I started writing? God knows. Cheers for putting up with this trash, glad to see over a thousand hits lads! Will still e adding to my series still tho  
> xxx
> 
> I'm very sorry if the trash Spanish in this offends anyone feel free to criticise

**Amy**

Amy didn't really believe in love at first site, but as soon as she laid eyes upon it she knew, this was it. She was in love.

_This dress_

She was not a vain person, but she couldn't stop admiring herself in this dress. It was a chiffon white, A-line, single strapped gown, with an embroidered band around her waist. She loved how it showed off her elegant figure and she was head over heels, in love. She didn't think she had loved anything or anyone more. Besides Jake...ish. This was the dress she would be getting married in, and up in till now, thinking about this wedding just gave her anxiety, but not anymore. She was content, because at 4 o'clock, she would be marrying her soon to be husband: Jake Peralta.

Jake. Husband. She never used to think those two words would belong anywhere near each other, let alone anywhere near her, but now all she could think is that it felt right. Especially after everything he had been through - His dad, the Ianucci's, Teddy, _Her,_ Florida, The Vulture, Houston...she was satisfied that now he would finally get his happy ending. That what really made her smile, and she thought _It must be love._

_Mi bien!_

Amy whipped around to see her mother entering the room, with tears already streaming down her cheek. Amy had just had her makeup done, so she wasn't gping to cry. Yup, she was not going to cry.

_Mama!_

Amy promptly burst into tears and practically fell into her mothers arms.

_Oh mi higa I never thought this day would come!_

_Uhm, thanks?_

_You know what I mean cielo!_

Amy and her mother were practically sobbing into each others shoulders when a knock came at the door. Insisting that Amy fix her running makeup and relax, her mother hurried over to the door, but opened it just a crack, and slammed it immediately shut when she saw who it was.

 _You can't be here!_   She called through the door, but keeping an eye on him through the peephole, waiting for him to leave.

 _Always nice to see you, Mrs Santiago, but I need to speak to Amy, I will be two minutes!_ Jake called back through, and although Amy couldn't see him, she could hear the grin on his face from where she was standing. Amy stood up and walked over toward the door, while her mother did her best to send Jake away.

_I told you to call me Luci, and it's bad luck. Santiago's maybe level headed but I was born a Lopez, and we believe strongly in superstition._

_Mama, its okay!_ Amy liked hearing her mother go all Spanish, especially when Jake was on the receiving end, and she knew Jake liked it too. Amy opened the door barely a crack, to see Jake wringing his hands, standing in his tailored tux, and Amy nearly swooned at the sight of him, _it must be love_ , she thought.

_What do you need Jake? We are getting married in less than an hour, can't it wait until then?_

Jake didn't say anything, and instead stood there, silent, with his jaw slightly dropped. He wasn't looking at her, but rather her dress. He could barely see any of it, just the strap and her hip, but she was very happy that that little of her dress was giving off that kind of reaction. After a minute of stunned silence, he finally spoke.

_Your dress...it...you...look like a mermaid._

Amy slammed the door shut, and could here Jake giggling the other side. The fact that rather than be annoyed by this, she actually thought that it was kind of cute, made her think,

_This must be love._

**Jake**

It the days leading up to today, they had decided not to stay with each other. Amy stayed at the apartment, while Jake crashed with Gina. Gina did have to be bribed however. He would have crashed with someone else, but Boyle and Terry have kids, Rosa is Rosa, Hitchcock or Scully, just, no, and Holt just stared at him when Jake asked so he took it as a no. Gina was a reluctant yes but only because Jake promised to buy her tickets to Rihanna, because Gina loved Rihanna. Jake had spent the last three days in an empty bed and is hurt more than it should of.  He couldn't tell if it was because it reminded him of Florida or because he loved Amy so damn much. _Too_ damn much. He was opting for the latter, though he wasn't entirely sure that it was possible too Love Amy Santiago too much, because too much was never enough. He had spent those lonely nights exclusively dreaming of Amy and today, and _the dress._ It had just sort of dawned on him now, that he didn't actually know what her dress looked like. For a moment he thought he'd go see Amy, and take a sneaky peak at her dress, but that's bad luck right? he couldn't do that! -But wait! What If he saw her dress as she walked down the aisle and it was so perfect he cried, and then he couldn't get through his vows and then it would be awkward, so awkward that Amy would just call off the whole wedding? He couldn't let that happen! So yeah. He would just have to go see Amy. Because of her dress. That was why. Not because he missed her. Definitely not that.

*****

5 minutes and he would be a married man. He was already up there, at the altar. As was nearly the whole squad. Terry and Charles were his groomsmen (Boyle being his best man), Gina and Rosa (and Kylie) were all standing in matching dresses (almost matching. Rosa had insisted on a leather jacket, and Gina was wearing am angry unicorn cardigan and Jake sort of thought that Amy probably didn't plan that), and Holt, was standing in the middle of it all, next to Jake, ready to marry them.

Jake heart has stopped before. When he was shot, and very nearly died at the hands of Jimmy Figgis, his heart had stopped. He knew what it felt like (or didn't you he was dead), and he was familiar with the sensation, but the moment the doors opened, and everyone stood, when Amy walked in with her mother and father at her side, his heart stopped once more, but this time it was different. Because Amy Santiago could stop his heart with a single smile, and he didn't mind whatsoever. He watched her in awe as she walked elegantly down the aisle towards him, towards their future, and their life together. He could not control the smile that spread across his face, or the blood rushing to his cheeks, because shit, he was getting married to Amy Santiago, and it wasn't a bet and he wasn't drunk! Although, he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly just woke up on a park bench somewhere in Vegas having imagined the whole thing. He would be thoroughly disappointed though.

Suddenly Amy was facing him, with a smile just as big and cheeks just as red, and all Jake could think was

_This must be love_

 

 

 

 

 


	14. to know their atoms made you (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No perspectives - they are together :)
> 
> ******
> 
> HOLY FUCK that was cheesy

When they kissed, when the church erupted into claps and cheers, when Jake and Amy laughed against each others lips, it felt right. It felt official. There was no going back now - not that either of them wanted to. Everyone - all 21 people that was, piled out the church, down the steps and toward the cars waiting to take them to the reception, which was much bigger than the actual ceremony. University friends, distant cousins and plus ones were invited, and the total guest list was nearly 200 hundred people long - Amy was shocked that they even new that many people, but Jake made the convincing point that they didn't, and at this point they were practically just inviting strangers to their wedding. They didn't feel like strangers. Yeah, Amy had only met two members of Jake's family, but they were her family now, they were her distant cousins whom she could get to know, now they were married.

It felt weird to say, married. The events that had transpired just minutes ago seemed so surreal, like they had dreamt the whole experience, but the wedding bands around their fingers told a much different story. Everyone piled into their designated vehicles, Jake and Amy being in the front one, just the two of them. As the cars pulled away, they finally got to express themselves, this was their first moment alone after nearly a week after all.

_We did it, we actually did it! We got married!_

_Yeah, you're stuck with me now, Ames, really did a number on yourself there!_

_Shut up Jake_

Jake did in fact shut up, and instead of speaking, surged his mouth forward to kiss her. She responded immediately, and he could feel her smiling against his lips as she pulled him closer on top of her. The kiss started hungry, and passionate, throwing out all the emotions that they had built up over the course of the last few days, and especially the last few hours, and _especially_ the last few minutes. As the car ride continued, they became more relaxed with each other, resulting in sweeter, more controlled kisses, which was felt deep in their stomachs. The gravity of it all hit them, when the car pulled to a stop, and they were out side the reception hall, with two hundred people waiting inside just to see them.

 _This is it! Should I be nervous? I feel like I should be nervous..._ Jake rubbed his palms on his tux anxiously.

_No, its only everyone you know at a party entirely based on our relationship moving forward._

Jake stared at Amy. Amy stared at Jake. They stared at each other for minute, waiting for the other to break. No such luck. Jake maybe thought they would stay there forever, if a knock hadn't come on their window a few seconds later.

Gina hammered her fist against their window, snapping both of them out of their apparent trance, and Jake rolled down the window.

_Oh thank God, you two aren't having sex!_

_What no Gina, God._ Amy's face crumpled in disgust, but Jake just laughed.

 _Come on, you, lets have a party!_ Jake smiled grabbing Amy's hand, and walking her out the car and into the hall.

*****

The music was loud, and everyone was buzzing, flying around Jake and Amy, offering congratulations and in some very welcome cases money. Eventually, they lost each other in the crowds if family members they didn't really know but their parents made them invite. The evening was filled with laughter and dancing, and all around happiness. It wasn't until the DJ started playing You Belong With Me, by (of course) Taylor Swift, did Jake borderline sprint from the mass of people dancing to find Amy.

_Amy Santiago, dance time, time to dance!  
_

Jake found her over by the squads table, talking to Rosa and Terry. Jake wouldn't have interrupted so abruptly but he didn't was to miss the song, so he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and kidnapped Amy from behind. He picked her up  around the waist and marched over to the centre of the room where everyone was.

 _So romantic_ Terry choked, at the same time Rosa rolled her eyes and said _Lame._

_Jake no, I can't dance! You know this!  
_ _Well you know what they say, third times a charm._

Jake finally put her down as the pre chorus started and they got into position. Everyone had sort of cleared a space for them, and Jake realised that this was their first dance at their wedding. It wasn't a particularly slow song, which made slow dancing a challenge, but, Jake always found a way to make a T-Swizzle song fit the mood. They stood there, silent, swaying nonchalantly to the music, unaware that everyone around them had stopped dancing, and was watching them. They spun, swayed and slow danced for the rest of the song, and they were met with a overwhelming round of applause when the song (tragically) came to an end.

It got quieter as the night wore on. People started going home after eleven. At first it was just people with kids, and the older generations, but around midnight, more and more people started checking out, and at one in the morning, the only people left in the hall were Jake, Amy, their very tired DJ, and unbeknownst to Jake and Amy, the photographer. They slow danced for nearly another hour, without saying another word, and not long after, The DJ called it a night and packed up. This however did not stop Jake and Amy, from slow dancing. It was now completely silent, as they rocked side to side. Jake was holding Amy's shoes, and she was resting her head into his shoulder. This was when the photographer came up sneakily behind them and snapped the photo.

***

It wasn't until weeks later, until after their honeymoon, that they got the photos from the wedding developed so they- or rather Amy could put it in the wedding binder. They found the sneaky snap shot amongst the pile, and they both agreed that it completely encapsulated them, and who they were together.

That photo didn't go in the wedding binder, and instead, a blown up copy hangs regally in their living room, reminding them of their journey, and everything they are, together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~fin 
> 
> this was trash


End file.
